


【黑吾王/櫻】背叛者

by farlight



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farlight/pseuds/farlight
Summary: 假如櫻知道其他兩條線的話
Relationships: Matou Sakura/Arturia Pendragon | Saber





	【黑吾王/櫻】背叛者

御主，我定為你拿下勝利。  
如鉛般沉重的黑盔甲敲擊出鎖鏈拖曳的聲音，悶悶迴盪在無星的夜晚。  
滿月流下血紅的淚。  
間桐櫻睜開眼。她身上的血色紋路與圓月相互輝映。  
你下得了手嗎。  
我是您的從者。您擁有我，使役我。我是您最忠誠的奴僕，最服從的騎士。  
Saber。  
間桐櫻瞬移到反轉的騎士王眼前。  
血色瞳孔對著金色的。這都不是它們本來的顏色。  
衛宮士郎，他怎麼樣。  
您的敵人，您的阻礙。我的敵人，我的阻礙。殺之。  
不，Saber，我不是問這個。  
他摸過我喔。從這裡……到這裡。  
間桐櫻拉過阿爾托莉雅其中一隻原本搭在魔劍上的手。溫柔細膩的帶著她的指腹從胸脯移至下腹。  
你知道這是什麼意思吧。  
阿爾托莉雅默不做聲。  
說話。  
我的主人。這與您給我的任務無關。  
說話。  
您給他魔力，如此而已。不必為此心軟。  
那不是供應魔力喔，Saber。  
我跟他做愛，不是體液交換，不是魔力供應。我們做愛是因為我們彼此相愛，我們想要融合，我們想要擁有彼此。  
所以Saber，他怎麼樣。  
您應剷除的敵人。  
他也跟你做過吧。  
不。  
我都看到了，我都看到了。  
數條黑紅色魔力帶自間桐櫻身後高高騰起，有些從地上鑽進騎士王腳下的陰影中。  
阿爾托莉雅皺了眉。無機的表情出現破綻。  
吾主。您應該知道，我並非先前為衛宮士郎所用的未反轉的阿爾托莉雅潘德拉剛。我的一舉一動都在您的掌控之下。  
他撫摸你就如同撫摸我，他進入你就如同進入我。我們在同樣的陰影中呻吟，在同一雙臂膀下沉睡。  
他擁抱姐姐的時候也是一樣的。  
間桐櫻的話語到最後幾不可聞，顫抖而混亂 。她環抱住自己。  
魔力帶在阿爾托利亞體內橫衝直撞、四處翻攪。  
間桐櫻搖搖晃晃地抬起頭，在血月下破碎淒厲的悲嚎。  
我恨他、我恨他、我恨他。  
我會殺了他的。  
阿爾托莉雅單膝跪下，除了騎士的承諾，更多是因不堪負荷。具有尖銳恨意的魔力帶撕裂揉擰阿爾托利亞被黑泥浸染的魔術迴路。  
殺了他，殺了所有人，殺了妳。  
不……你怎麼捨得殺了他……你難道不愛他，不想擁有他嗎？  
回答我。  
我會做任何您命令我的事情。  
說謊。  
吾主。我無意讓您痛苦，也將剷除任何讓您痛苦的人。若此人是我，我請求一死。但那也請在我手刃衛宮士郎之後。現在，我請求您的信任。  
是嗎？  
間桐櫻收回所有魔力帶。而那份痛苦依然深深殘留在阿爾托利亞以黑泥建構出的肉體中。  
Saber，我要你親吻我，擁抱我，愛撫我。就像衛宮士郎曾經對我做的那樣，也像他曾經對你做的那樣。  
間桐櫻號令反轉的不列顛王。她雙眼無神，在暗夜中像朵枯敗的花，比以往在蟲窟中來得更加狼狽絕望。  
黑騎士的魔劍與盔甲被御主收回，消散在充滿魔術粒子的空氣裡。  
是。我的御主。  
阿爾托利雅單膝跪下，拉過間桐櫻的手給予騎士對所效忠之人的忠誠之吻。她沒有否認間桐櫻話語中不是事實的那部分。  
阿爾托利雅從間桐櫻的手背吻到手心，從手心吻到心口，最後吻上她的唇。她探進她的黑衣裡，裡面沒有內褲沒有胸罩，她很輕易讓她喊叫出聲。

儘管所有衣物都是魔力構成，她們寬衣解帶如同常人。衣物的摩娑聲被黑影與月夜吸收。間桐櫻的高聲叫喊尖厲破碎。阿爾托利雅沒有任何一把劍能進入她。她靠著手指與嘴讓她充血發腫，推她朝向痛苦歡愉的高潮。  
為什麼、為什麼、為什麼。  
為什麼我不是你的唯一。  
我明明就只有你一個人了阿。  
為什麼，Saber，你跟姊姊連他給我的愛都要分走。  
憑什麼我從來都只擁有不完全的東西。  
櫻，沒事了，沒事了。  
阿爾托利雅一下又一下吻者間桐櫻的額頭，她幫她把凌亂的頭髮整理好，而在要碰到她髮側的緞帶時，阿爾托利雅遲疑了一下，終於還是沒有碰它。  
她們雪白交疊的美麗軀體浸溺在黑色的汙泥中。在紅月的下純潔神聖與不祥並存。


End file.
